User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Eternal Life ~ My New FanFiction ~ Chapter One
As I am a vampire, it has been like that since I was a newborn vampire back three years ago. I cannot sleep though, that is the only thing about being a vampire that gets to me. Because it can get very tiring, as you got a three year old daughter with you all the time. Which is nice, but it can be the opposite some of the times. My hubby Michael is like having to get over the fact that I am a vampire. It was all his fault that I am the way I am. Forever not aging, but my young daughter is. That is wrong but I am going to have to tell her when she is old enough that her only mum and dad are vampires. I am on the verge on telling her now. But I am afraid it might scare her away from us. But other then that it can be happy. It was three days ago when I was buying some food for her and she like everything I make. She knows that she doesn't have dinner with her mum and dad because we send her to bed while we have diner. She woke up early one night and saw us feeding on some deer. She saw the blood dripping from our mouths and she was like "Mummy and daddy how come you got food all over you face" she said in a sweet and innocent voice. Then she went to the fridge and got a glass of milk and sat on the chair waiting for answer. "Um, sweety we are messy eaters and and I am sorry if we woke you up. Please go back to bed" then she walked up the stairs and gone back to bed. "That was close" Michael said and he continued "We can't hide this forever, she is going to find out soon enough." she finished and wiped his face and I was finished and then we got the drained elk and buried them and made sure nobody saw us. Then we have to wait till she is awake in the morning. As she woke and and walk down the stairs I was getting her breakfast ready and she always liked Honey on her porridge. I gave her a glass of water and passed her breakfast to her and she eat in peace for a few short moments. Then she asked "Where is daddy, I want to see daddy now. I want my daddy" She said with my fave grin. She looked like Michael when she did that. Then Michael popped around and gave her a hug that she was all full of joy. then she got back to her breakfast. After she was done, I bathed her and got her ready for daycare. I am unable to look after and nor is hubby. Once we were ready we got up and got into the car the my phone rang and I answered it. It was Harry, it was my boss he had to see me once I was at work ASAP. Then I got out of the car and Michael drove off with Our daughter Sally. Then I walked into the bosses office and found that he had a phone call from his wife and he gestured me to sit down and so I did. But it wasn't like the other gestures he had a smirk on his face "Please sit down Mrs Dallason, I want to talk to you about something. It is rather delicate." Then I had never gotten into this much trouble in my life. "What would you like to talk to me about. What is delicate that you wanted to discuss with me. I want to know." Then he had a frown then. Something was off, then I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was lying. "It is important and it has to do with your employment here." Is he going to fire me. What at this time, it was close to Christmas then it was to my birthday. "Are you going to fire me, at this time. Why? Are you doing this to me. Why?" then it was quite for a short second and he answered me "No, I am not firing you, I am making you the boss of my company here. I have got the paper work and look behind you." Then this man was walking up to the room and he opened the glass door and he continued "this is my lawyer, he has to be here when I sign over to you and all you have to do is sign where I tell you." Then he finished and gave me the contract to read and when i was finished with it I handed it back with it signed and he had a hand out and said "Congrats your the new boss of this company and I must say that it has been a pleasure to have been your boos. Now it is your turn to be one." Then he got up and got his suit case and he and his lawyer walked out of my office and then I wanted to call Michael on what happen and so I did. "Hello, this Michael Dallason how may I help you." he said in a teasing voice over the phone "hey Michael this is your lovely wife here, I am about to tell you some thing that is awesome and you will never beileve me" Then i was so excited that the phone was creaking "Tell me what, I want to know." then he said in a unpatient voice. "My boss has signed the company to me. I am now the boss Myers USA" then he was like "What, now we are rich and powerful. You'd better come home early then normal. Make sure you pick Sally up" he said then I told my employee's everything and then I went to get taxi home and there was a limo waiting for me. I told the driver where to go to pick up my daughter from day care and told the driver to pick my hubby up and get someone to pick up the car later and then the driver drove us home. Be Continued..... Category:Blog posts